Disco Sticks
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Blaine wants to take a ride on Kurt's disco stick, thanks to Lady GaGa. Blaine/Kurt sex; you've been warned. My first M-rated fic. Oral/anal sex. Kurt has a bit of a potty mouth, too. Just...just read it, it'll make more sense.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: I don't even know. I blame Lady GaGa. Also, Kurt and Blaine. I blame them, too. My first M-rated fic. Funtimes. **

**Warning: Disco sticks abound! M for boy-on-boy sexytime. **

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" Blaine sang at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me?" Kurt stood behind him, laughing.

"Oh, God, Kurt, I didn't see you there!" Blaine blushed, embarrassed that he had just been caught singing a Lady GaGa song, especially that one.

"So what was that about wanting to ride my disco stick?" Kurt teased, giving his boyfriend a light kiss.

"Um, nothing," Blaine turned off the radio. "I mean, I, uh…"

"Yeeees?" Kurt stroked Blaine's hair.

"I do want to, um, take a ride on your disco stick," Blaine admitted, his face on fire.

"Knew it," Kurt rolled his eyes. He turned around and went over to the door, locking it securely. He strutted back over to Blaine, giggling naughtily.

"Kurt, you're not…serious, are you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not like it's our first time."

"True," Blaine said. As soon as the word left his mouth, Kurt was on the bed, waiting. "Oh, so that's how you like it, eh?" Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows. "Why, Kurt Hummel, I never knew you were so…"

"Sexy? I know," Kurt struck a pose, hoping it was a 'come hither' one.

"Horny, I was going to say," Blaine chuckled. "But sexy works, too."

"Just take off the damn blazer," Kurt begged, needing it now.

"Okay, okay, hold on, sweetie," Blaine quickly removed his blazer and flung it on a chair. "Why aren't you taking yours off?"

"I want you to undress me," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt could be rather demanding when it came to sex. He sat down on the bed. "No foreplay? No kissing?"

"Clothes off first," Kurt insisted.

"Fine, fine," Blaine removed Kurt's blazer, gently tossing it over with his own, knowing that Kurt liked his clothes to be nice and neat. His fingers fluttered at Kurt's neck as he untied Kurt's red-and-blue striped tie. Kurt shivered at Blaine's touch. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and ran his hands down Kurt's pale, yet toned, chest. Kurt moaned.

"Please, Blaine…please…"

"All in good time, sweetheart," Blaine whispered. Kurt reached for Blaine's shirt, trying to unbutton it hastily. "No, no, you first," Blaine pulled Kurt off him. Kurt pouted, but allowed Blaine to lay him down on his bed. Blaine unfastened Kurt's trousers, pulling them down slowly, teasingly. "Already aroused?" he stared at the bulge in Kurt's briefs.

"Fuck yes," Kurt moaned. "Now take off your shirt."

"Alright, alright," Blaine sighed, undressing himself. He tossed his shirt somewhere in the room, not really caring where it landed.

"And-and your pants," Kurt breathed in anticipation.

"Impatient today, are we?" Blaine took his trousers off, kicking them off the side of the bed. "There. Are we happy now?"

"Very," Kurt greedily drunk in the sight of a mostly-naked Blaine. He brought Blaine down on top of him for a sloppy, needy kiss. He felt the heat from Blaine as they lay skin-to-skin. "God, I love you," Kurt moaned between kisses. He let his hands travel south towards Blaine's crotch. He cupped Blaine's penis in his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Whoa," Blaine breathed. "I've never seen you like this, Kurt." But he sure damn liked it, and he wasn't as hell complaining about this.

Kurt smirked, and continued to squeeze. He couldn't stand it any longer, and slid his hand into Blaine's boxers, pulling Blaine's penis out. "God, you're so big," he smiled. Kurt ran his hand up and down the length of Blaine's shaft.

"Ah…Kurt…" Blaine moaned. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Kurt continued to pump his hand up and down Blaine's cock. After another minute of his firm, yet gentle, manipulations, Blaine came, spurting out all over Kurt's legs.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, his own cock throbbing with need. Blaine waited for his heart to stop racing before slowly pulling down Kurt's briefs to expose his length. Blaine licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around Kurt's manhood, causing Kurt to shudder and moan in relief and in pleasure. "Mmmm," Kurt sighed happily as Blaine sucked him off. Blaine enjoyed the taste of Kurt, running his tongue all over Kurt's penis in a mixture of licking and sucking that he knew Kurt enjoyed the most. "Blaine, I…" Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair letting him know that he was close to orgasm. Blaine sucked even harder, making Kurt moan louder, and Blaine prayed that Wes or David wouldn't bang on the door at the noises Kurt was making. "Blaaaaiiiiiiine," Kurt let out a final, low moan, dumping his load into Blaine's awaiting mouth. He let out ragged breaths, his blood racing and heart beating in his ears.

"God, Kurt," Blaine wiped his lips. "Try and be a little louder, would you?" Kurt blushed. "Want you in me," he whispered. "Want you in me now."

"Your wish is my command," Blaine flipped Kurt over so that he was lying on his stomach. He carefully probed Kurt's hole with his finger to prep him. Kurt tapped his fingers against the headboard of the bed in impatience. "Okay, okay," Blaine laughed. He lined himself up and pushed his cock into Kurt's ass inch by inch. Kurt hissed in pain and pleasure.

"Finally," he groaned.

"Can't rush perfection," Blaine reminded him, starting to move in and out of his boyfriend.

"Faster," Kurt begged. Blaine shook his head, not believing this 'new' Kurt. He obeyed, though, speeding up his pace. He trusted in and out in time to Kurt's moans.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt whispered, panting slightly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"You're cute when you talk dirty," Blaine groaned into Kurt's ear.

"Then I must be fucking adorable," Kurt hissed.

"You are," Blaine grunted. With a few more thrusts, Blaine spewed his load into Kurt. "God, yes," he groaned, collapsing on top of his boyfriend, sweating in pleasure. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to whimper. "I want to ride you," Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. "Ride your disco stick."

"Get off me, and I'll let you," Kurt tried to get Blaine's weight off of him. Blaine rolled off. "Tell me how much you want me," Kurt said, rolling onto his back.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life," Blaine looked at Kurt's penis lustily.

"Then it shall be," Kurt stroked himself to get ready.

"Let me help," Blaine offered, his eyes widening.

"No, I've got it," Kurt brought himself to a full erection.

Blaine shivered. He wanted it so badly, and he wanted it now. He adjusted Kurt so that his cock lined up with Blaine's ass. Blaine took a deep breath and lowered himself down, penetrating himself with Kurt's manhood. "Oh, God," he moaned.

"How does it feel to ride my disco stick?" Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Better than anything we've ever done before," Blaine closed his eyes in pleasure. He moved in time to Kurt's upward thrusts. "K-K-Kurt," he stammered, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy.

"Yes, baby, ride that disco stick," Kurt knew it sounded lame, but he didn't care. He moved one hand around to Blaine's crotch, keeping the other one on Blaine's hip to steady him. He pulled on Blaine's growing erection, causing it to twitch in his hand. He continued his manipulations, stroking Blaine until he came into Kurt's hand. Blaine let out a sigh, and Kurt moaned as he finally released himself into his raven haired boyfriend.

"Thank you, Lady GaGa," Blaine panted, getting off of Kurt and laying next to him in an exhausted heap.

"Amen," Kurt managed to get our between gasps. "Amen."


End file.
